Bella's Night of Thought
by ArmyBratMa
Summary: Bella endures a night of thoughts about her past two weeks of her pregnancy. She awaits her new husband as she bonds with her soon to be new child. A one shot of pure bonding and love.


As I burrowed into my covers, I leaned over to my beside table and turned my lamp off. My light room went dark and I laid my head on my pillow, staring up at my ceiling. The tree in front of my window was lightly tapping on the glass and the wind was howling. I tried to focus on my heart, to slow it down so I could sleep peacefully for the one night. I wished Edward were here. He had gone hunting with his brothers and I of course couldn't go. I longed for him to lay by my side and sing me to sleep, like he does every night. I wanted him to cradle me in his muscular arms and I wanted him to bury his face into my hair as I buried my into his hard, stone chest.

I had a hard time being apart from him, I had a hard time being apart from my husband. We just got married and we just returned from our honeymoon about two weeks ago. We returned earlier than expected because of my pregnancy. I was always exhausted and I wanted to sleep all day, but I couldn't because all the Cullen's were so worried about me. They wouldn't leave me alone today, especially since Edward was around. He always protected me and made sure I was safe from any harm, which is currently my family in law. It wasn't that they were hurting me, it was because they wouldn't leave me alone for two seconds because they were afraid I would hurt myself.

I did have to admit, being 2 weeks pregnant and carrying around a fast growing baby was strenuous, I didn't want to hear the arguing and the fighting between my new family, fighting over if I should keep it or not. What made me angry was the fact that I wasn't being able to decide for myself. Every night, Edward would lay next to me as I slept, watching my every breath I took, just to make sure I was okay. He decided that after the two weeks of rebelling my choice to keep the baby, that he would side with me. We were both ecstatic about the new member of our family. I would be delivering in about another two weeks.

Since he was gone the whole day, I had to listen to everyone else fight over the decision that had already been made. I had an ear splitting headache with an extremely exhausted body. I made a choice to sleep at my house tonight, my old home. Charlie was with Sue at her place, leaving me the whole house to myself for one whole night. Even with some disagreement among my family in law, they let me stay by myself for tonight, knowing I was stressed.

So as I lay in bed with my mind wandering through the two weeks past, I cradled by womb like a baby, wrapping my weak body around it to protect it with everything I had. I was protecting it from anything, keeping my child was my first priority now. I wasn't worried about the wolf pack, not tonight. They wouldn't know I was here. Victoria was dead and even though the Cullen's gave their word, I figured someone was guarding me. I honestly didn't care now, I just wanted to sleep.

After hours of attempting to sleep, My mind would wander back to Edward, how he wasn't beside me, how he wasn't clutching me tight to his chest, how he wasn't singing my lullaby to me and our child. He would always stroke me hair and place his hand over my womb, listening to the child's and my own heartbeat. He would kiss my bump and feel each kick with me, pulling me through the pain, returning love and joy. It made me happy to think that I wasn't in this fight alone anymore. Edward wasn't going against my choice, he was encouraging the birth of our baby.

I stroked my womb with a bony hand, feeling the heart of the creature inside me, how it was breathing and living. I smiled as it nudged my hand gently, as if it were keeping me company throughout the night. Each beat of it's heart awakened up my senses and made me think about everything I had ever experienced, seen, heard, or smelled. Each beat gave me a new perspective about the amazing life I was living. Each beat made me realize how lucky I was to have a wonderful family and a wonderful husband. It gave me a sense of love that I would cherish forever.

While I continued to stroke my baby, I heard a knock at my window. I slowly peered over my mountain of blankets and looked to what touched my window. I felt my heart rate increase slightly when I saw my gorgeous husband's face smiling back at me. Edward was home. He entered my room with a light step and climbed onto my bed with that crooked smile I have always loved. He reached out for my hand and grasped it tightly as he lay next to me, still smiling. I smiled back and closed my heavy lids the moment he began to sing my lullaby. He placed his hand over my womb and listened to the heart of both of us, the baby and I.

"I love you," he whispered to both of us. With that one last phrase, I drifted away into a deep sleep, dreaming about my lullaby.


End file.
